moonkits destiny
by moonkit098
Summary: Moonkit is the cat that is destined to be leader. (FIRST STORY NO FLEMZ)
1. Chapter 1

**hi thes is my furt story no flemz plex bexuc if u flem tha menie**

shes butiful sed camrared "i agre luk at hur iz she cut" sed glassfly "watz hur nem its moonkit and aidkit becuz aidkit is uly end moonkit is butiful she shud be leder" camarared nedded in agremen end sed "i wil get spotstar spotstar wil mek hur leedr if net we kil hur becuz moonkit is the cat in the profaci i kno becuz i am the MEDINCIEN CET!"

**OMG cliffhenger! i hop u eniod plez reviw butt if u flem then dont reviw becux u r men.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ty tensyhurt u dint flem but i wul mek dis chap lung 4 u k?**

CHEPTR 2

moonkit scarubled ut of nersury end SEH SEW TH DED BDY OF SPOTSTARRRR1!111!11  
moonkit wez shoikd end sarbuld ofer 2 spotstr to see if sehwez ok end blud wez al ofer ledrek end moonkit jempeded in shoik az tah deepdody sed "I EM ULD MOONKIT YUNG SEH DEEPUDY NEMED **MOONGLOWE~!~!~!`1`1"** scremed yocetdeepudy end den tah deepudy jempeded ov ledrok end deid.  
hoel clen scrememded in SHOK!1!1  
moonglow scemed end jmped on ledruk end anuncedded the trevleing 2 moonstone!  
evry cet sccemed in hapinez.

**waz dat lon enuf? no flemz aloeud bexuc u flemz suk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**i luv al of u who reviwed ecept tha flemzers becuz u r suky**

moonglow steredted her joruny 2 tha moonstone and shesed jumpped of of tha ledruk end clepped her pews togeatadr end shez so heppie end seh saw a badger adn shz killad it in 1 hit end evryon chared 4 her end she cuntinue to monston.  
moonkit lokeded up to thr ski end sow a tundrsom end run fester end seh saw tha moonstone end seh tuched it end fell asleep.  
moonglow scremed end notoiced da story aera end seh stoped scrememing end she noitedest SPOOOTTT STAAAARRRRR!1111!2 ! 

* * *

**omg enother cliffhender!  
it wez sow herd 2 updete evary dey end i aded a naw prsen to my teem.  
WECAME AAHLYSGRL69!111!111211111 1!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i luv u ell whu dint felm ok herez chapert fur.**

moontglow scremed at spotstar end seh told hur "but u r DED!" she screemed.  
spotstar shuk hr hed end sehd yes i am ded but n starclan" she meled moonglow shooked and luked for othr cets "whar is the othr cetz isnt thar suposed 2 be mor?" moonkit aeks.  
spotster nodds edn fliks her tel end SAVERAL CETS JUMPZ OUT OF DA SHEDOWZZZZ! abut 8! moonglow waz supriszed end szeh jumpped baeuk frum da katz end seh auked dem "why r u ell cring" becuz they wahr ell snaffling end dey sed "we lust ur depudding wehn he waz comin hur but we wal stert da ceremany now. " sed 1 cat end dey ell wlked fowad 2 moonglow and she get hr 9 lievs "OMGI EM MOONSER NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!1111111111!"

**dis wez witren buy moonkit098**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi um this is ashleygirl69 :) moonkit is me friend, so im happy to help her out with this fic! :) hope u enjoy!**

****moonstar padded back to camp, feeling so happi , for she was the new leader her clan deserved!

"what if i'm bad leader?" she had wondered to herself, her happy, super happy mood fading. "what if i really really bad leader?!" her thoughts got worse. "WHAT IF I KIIILLL MY CLAAAAN?!"

Moonstar soon arived back at camp, with vury nice faces greeting her, making her forgot her horribul thughts.

"omg! Mooniglow- I MEAN MOONISTAR!11LOL!" an apprentice caled lolopaw had gigled.

a tom pushed past the apprentice. "oh moonstar" he flipped his hair. "im sorry if my apprentice-" he fliped his hair again, and pushed lolopaw away. "was annoying a gud-lucking she kitty cat like u." his tone was smooth and slick.

"omg!" thought moonstar. "thats treespot! one of the most kawaii toms in teh clan!" she gigled, and her face flushed red. "omg its okay." moonstar noticed that he was getting closer to heeeeer. "omgomgomgomkomoggmmg!" she screeched.

"Oh, as long as she wasn't ANNOYING YOU." He flicked his hair.

Lolopaw stared, jelous. "uhmarentwespousetotrain?" she said softly, her voice barely a whisper.

Moonistar and treeSpot stared into eachother's eyes, their eyes sparkling. "Mooonstar, want to gooo-"

TREESPOT'S WORDS WERE CUT OFF AS A MASSIVE SCRECH CAME FROM BEHIND THE WARRIOR'S DEN. "I WANT TO BE DEPUTY UUURGH!"

Moonistar stomped over. it was leafcloud and pillowfart. the two cats were bruthurs. THEY ALWAYS FIGHTED!2332 IT WAS SUCH A PAIN IN THE TAIL OMG. "wats going on here." moonistar said, her voice high.

"i want to be deputy! but leafcloud is being a meanie!" sobbed pillowfart. "can i be deputy?!" pillowhart sobbed. again.

THERE WAS A DRAMATIC PAUSE. AND EVERYONE GASPED WHEN MOONSTAR REPLIED.

"nah." she said unethusisatically.

-ashleygirl69


	6. Chapter 6 new kitz

**hi guiz itszz moonkit098 end i guzz it waz my turn 2 mek a chap ha i forgot anyway har it iz.  
**

pillowfart glaard at moonistar 4 alittle bit an gared in angery en den crieieded than ren out into da forreast in angery and sadd  
moonglow loawked aftar pillowgart and shruaged hur shuldarz.  
treespots came ip behian moonstar end flipped hiz hair "i guezz ur not gonna pix pillowfart" treespots asked. Moonstar shook har hed end padded into da foresttt "wanne go unt hunt?/!?1?1?11/1/1!1?!" moonstar asked. treespots nodaded hiz kawaii desu hed and padded efter moonstar.  
moonstar cruched down end jupped upwerdz lepping at a squirrl end biting it on nex den jump up end kill it end set it at treespots footz treespots look up at moonstarz eyes DEN THEY KISSEEEEDDDD!  
AND MATTED IT AMEZIN END DEN DEY GET MOONSTAR PREGNENT END MOONSTAR SQULED "IM GIVNN BIRTH" OMG MONNSTAR SED TREESPOTS screemed end moonstar likked hur kits "letz go beck to cemp"  
dey went bak 2 cemp everybudy heppy at new kitz end moonstar gev hur kitz to shadowpool end sed "2 busy 4 kitz reght now" end padded awey "wutz thar nemz?" shdowpool asked "bloodkit and rainbowkit" moonistar replyde.  
_**~moonkit098**_


	7. lol mur kitz

**hia giyz itzzzz moonkit098 (((:**

rainbowkit gruld at hur bruhber "omg u r so annoyaling" her slped at bloodkit bloodkit hised hiz reinbow fir branslitng.  
rainbowkit lughed end meuled "todey apentice tomorrow leeeeEEDERR!" her lughed ruling on de grund "omg lek we gone be aprenticed lol" bloodkit alzo rull on de grund  
reinbowkit gut ip pedded out of nrseyr bloodkit folowing moonstar waz un the ledruk yuwlin "OMG MI KITZ BECUM APPRENTIZEZ I MENTUR BLOODPAWPAW END TREESPOTS MENTURZ RAINBOWPAW OMG EHEHE" moonstar screemead lolopaw waz also screemin happynes everywhere loling happys  
shadowpool pedding ot of den smillign belly fat like pregaanentnt "OMG I GINVIN bbutrrRBRUTHG." SHE YOWLED TREESPOTS RUN OVR SCRECHIN DEN GREBBED SHADOWPOOLS KITZ LICKING THUMP RAPIZILY.  
lolopaw ran ovur 2 treespots an shdowpool lukin at shudowpool "whoz kitz is it" shudowpool shuggeededed luking everywhere "they r pillowfarts kits" shudowpool luuked treespots in the eyz thunkin "omg kawaii desu"  
moonstar came ovur to shaduwpool and treesptirsts "congrats on kits" then padded away moonglowe saww pillowfart paddling into camp, "congratz on kitsz" mewed moonstar pillowfart nodded "ok"

**thunkz 4 reding review no flemz flemz kgegks**

-moonkit098


End file.
